An Angel's word
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Merlin is not a simpleton, and he's far from usless. he was created for one job and one job alone, the creation and preservation of Albion. He comes as a fallen star and he lives as a pesant but he is far from one. coming from heaven as an archangel. he is not the wide- eyed boy form Ealdor. rated t for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The sun shown brightly as Gaius looked out the window. The city was bustling, people moving about quickly. He watched with sad eyes as he saw the young prince beat upon his servant. But then on the horizon a flam fell from the sky, growing bigger as it neared earth. It was like a fallen star but nowhere near dark enough to see it. It was bright like white hot flames. It fell to the earth and landed with a furry of dirt and dust.

Large white feathers settled inside the small crater. Gold eyes focused on the dirt below as they slowly changed to brilliant blue. Gold white flesh paled to the color of human flesh, softening around steel-strong bones. A mop of black hair lifted and the white feathers moved as one, as two separate wings. A shape rose, but shrunk at the same time, shrinking to the height of a human. Slowly the form crawled out of the crater and there stood the shape of a gangly boy, with a sword attached to his hip, and around the base of his neck and bare torso stood out in black ink the runes of heaven. And down his forehead and over each eyelid marked with golden blood a single line. The boy knelt to the ground and unsheathed his sword. He reached behind him and grabbed a single wing.

"Dryhten ágiefan mé héahstrengþu" he whispered and sliced his sword through his flesh separating his human form from his wing. He cried out in pain but no tears were formed. His lips formed a straight line as he moved his arms to grab the next wing.

"Dryhten ágiefan mé héahstrengþu" he whispered again and repeated his act of separating his last wing. He dropped his sword and fell to his hands. His mouth hung open like a fish as he gasped for air. His blood ran golden down his back. He slowly reached a shaky hand towards his neck. He placed his pointer finger and middle finger on a rune at the hollow of his neck and said in a weak voice, "þurhhælan." his golden blood rushed back into his open wounds and his flesh stitched itself back together. He pushed himself back to his feet and stood tall at 6'3''. He turned and walked back down the crater with his sword in hand.

There at the bottom of the crater stood a rock, and with unknown strength he plunged his sword into the rock.

"beclencan stirfan mín edhwierft" he said and the sword melted in with the stone. The boy sighed and cradled his wings. Slowly he placed them infront of his sword. He turned and left.

Gaius stared at the horizon as the fallen star hit the earth and he knew something big was about to happen.

AN:) well guys should I continue this?

Dryhten ágiefan mé héahstrengþu- lord give me strength

þurhhælan- heal

beclencan stirfan mín edhwierft- hold fast till my return


	2. the answer to your prayers

I'm sorry for not updating! school is crazy!

Okay this is for TheMistyMountains. Here is your update!

The black haired boy walked down the dirt path heading towards the city Camelot. He fixed his clothing as he walked he placed a neckerchief around his neck covering his runes. He moved swiftly through the city gates towards the castle. He entered the courtyard where he witnessed a man being dragged out to be executed. "People of Camelot!" a voice rang. He looked up and saw the king, in his gray haired glory. The boy sighed and shook his head. He moved his way through the crowd. He felt a pair of eyes watching him and he looked up his blue eyes catching the eyes of a black haired girl. He smiled softly and continued on. He heard the ax fall and he heard the commotion afterwards. The boy walked up a flight of stairs and found himself staring at the wooden door of the physician Gaius.

Gaius was standing at his work table when the door to his chambers opened. In his doorway stood a young man with hair as black as midnight and eyes as blue as the sky.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Gaius asked. The man walked forward towards him.

"I am the answer to your prayers. In my tongue I am called Emrys but you may call me Merlin."

"The answer to my-" Gaius started. Merlin leaned forward and placed a finger to Gaius' temple.

They were transported back in time where Merlin as an angel stood relaxed against a wall his wings raised high above his head. Another angel stood across from him laughing hard.

"Gabriel that's really not funny." Merlin said trying not to smile.

"Oh loosen up Emrys! You want to laugh, it's natural." Merlin's lips were in a straight line only turning up slightly at the corners.

"It's not funny Gabriel." He repeated.

"yes it is you know it is." Gabriel said

"I'm sure it's not." Merlin said shaking his head.

"You're no fun anymore Emrys. You're as boring as Michael." Gabriel said crossing his arms. Merlin stood there Mouth wide open and eyes bulging at his friend.

"That, is … That is VERY offensive Gabriel."

"Good, maybe you'll laugh next time." Gabriel said. Then another angel walked up to Merlin with a serious look and a scar across his face.

"The Lord wishes to see you Emrys." The angel said then turned and walked away. Merlin looked after the angel then turned back to Gabriel.

"I am Soooo not as boring as Michael." He said and left. Merlin walked into a room bright as the sun with walls covered in gold. There apon a throne sat a man of pure light and energy. His eyes shone like lightning and his hair showed the color of night.

"Emrys." The man greated his voice echoing like thunder. Merlin walked up towards the man and knelt at his feet.

"You wished to see me my Lord?" He asked.

"Yes, I have a job for you." The man said. Merlin raised an eyebrow and looked up.

"And what would that be my Lord?" Merlin asked.

"the once and future king is straying onto the wrong path. It shall be your task to guide him and protect him, at any cost."

"Then I shall go now, who is this once and future king I shall protect?" Merlin asked

"His name is Arthur Pendragon. His is the prince and heir for the throne of Camelot."

"Shall I leave now?" Merlin asked.

"Yes but you must leave your wings." Merlin felt his breath catch.

"Of course my Lord."

"and you shall go by a different name. the name Merlin. Go to a man first by the name of Gaius and tell him you are the answer to his prayers."

"I shall my lord." Merlin answered and the floor caved in and he fell from heaven

Merlin pulled his hand from Gaius' temple and stepped back.

Gaius stared at him blinking rapidly.

"You may have that room if you wish Emrys." Gaius said pointing to a door.

"Please call me Merlin, Gaius." Merlin said.

"As you wish."

"Things are going to start changing."

PLEASE REVIEW IT GETS ME MOVING!


End file.
